megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Persona 5
Persona 5 is an upcoming role-playing game developed by Atlus' P-Studio. Development The game was first mentioned to be under development in August 2011 in an interview between Katsura Hashino, the producer of the Persona series and Famitsu, the Japanese gaming magazine with the most circulation, even though he only called it "the next numbered title". Hashino confirmed that the basic preparations for the development were finished and announced the return of Shigenori Soejima and Shoji Meguro as character designer and music composer, respectively. Both Soejima and Meguro previously worked together with Hashino on Persona 3, Persona 4 and Catherine. Unlike Catherine, which used the Gamebryo engine, Persona 5 will be made with a new engine.Persona 5 uses Atlus' internal engine, Destructoid Before it was decided that the game would be released exclusively for the PlayStation 3, it was also discussed internally to move the series to mobile gaming devices like the PlayStation Vita or smartphones. Eventually, Hashino and his team chose the PlayStation 3 as they felt that fans would love to see another game for home consoles. The story of Persona 5 will discuss the hardships of modern-day society and feature characters that are restrained by the rules set by this society. As a result, players will be confronted with trials and chains that they will have to overcome. Much like the previous installments of the series the game is set in a high school - however, the mood and tone will be different. Hashino explains that Persona 5 is about a kind of freedom that is different from the other games in the series. This freedom is meant to liberate those who "are bored and discontent with their lives".To Persona 5 and Beyond, 日本語の投稿って「Dime a Dozen」 Despite this, Atlus expects and wants players of Persona 3 and Persona 4 to feel at home with this game. Persona 5 is meant to be an emotional experience that stirs up its audience and finally lets them go with a strong message of catharsis after everything is said and done.Persona 5′s Characters Will Be Restrained By Modern Society, Siliconera Persona 5 was officially revealed on November 24, 2013 following a 72-hour countdown that eventually resulted in a series of announcements that included Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth and Persona 4: Dancing All Night. A Persona 5 website domain was previously registered on June 25th, 2013 by Index Corporation, the former parent company of Atlus.Persona 5 domain name registered, IGN An American release was confirmed on February 25, 2014 with an estimated release in 2015.Persona 5 Coming To North America in 2015, Siliconera A PlayStation 4 version of the game was announced on September 1, 2014 during Sony's Tokyo Game Show conference with a new trailer that gave a first look on the setting and the game's protagonist. Persona 5 Coming To PlayStation 4, Gematsu Gameplay In the recent 2015 trailer, it seems that the playable characters will be using either melee and ranged weapons instead of one as their main weapon. They also battle against Shadows and Demons as well. Additionally, elements of real-time gameplay such as platforming and stealth appear to be present in the 2015 trailer as well. Characters *Protagonist / The Phantom: The player character, a delinquent who moonlights as a gentlemanly thief. Wears a bird mask and wields knives and pistols. *Ryuji Sakamoto: A yellow-haired boy who attends the Protagonist's school and joins him in his heists. Wears a skull mask and wields bludgeons and shotguns as weapons. *Anne Takamaki: A blonde girl in the Protagonist's homeroom, who joins him in his heists. Wears a cat mask and uses whips and submachine guns. *Morgana: A shapeshifting cat that joins the protagonist in his heists and has some sort of connection to the Seven Deadly Sins. Wields swords and slingshots. *Igor *Twin Assistants: Two young assistants to Igor in the Velvet Room. They both wear an eyepatch over one of their eyes and a blue prison guard outfit. One has a long braid, the other hair buns. *Munehisa Iwai: Owner of the Military Shop "Untouchable". *Takemi Tae: Owner of the Takemi Medical Clinic. Gallery References Trivia *Unlike all previous Persona titles which usually set in fictional locations of Japan, Persona 5 takes place in Tokyo like the main Shin Megami Tensei series does. External Links * Official North American website * Official Japanese website Category:Games Category:Persona Series !